


set the night on fire

by grapefruitghostie



Series: cursed fic reqs [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ben is alive, Boys in Skirts, Breathplay, Chaos, Choking, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, I'm Sorry ):, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), No Insest?, One Night Stands, Pansexual Character, Porn With Plot, Questionably Gendered Klaus Hargreeves, Rimming, So No Bentacles, Strangers to Lovers, Subspace, They Aren't Siblings, This Is STUPID, This is, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face fucking, no one's gonna read this, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: So like,, this is all over the place but Author's boyfriend asked for it so here ya go bb i love you, ya crackhead <3





	set the night on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, set at the end of season one where the go back in time but instead of being all kids they got spread out into different universes. 
> 
> Ben is alive - 21 years old again (still?) - and he ends up somewhere outside of Las Vegas. He meets Klaus and Diego at a casino but they're not his brothers and they're not each other's brothers at all. They're happily married and definitely down to let Ben join the party.
> 
> Or; Author's boyfriend wanted to make this is convoluted as possible so here's their whump.

Okay, that worked.

Only, it didn't _really_ work.

Apparently Five was _still_ bad at math, because the plan was to turn back time and somehow stop Vanya from ending the world. Instead, they were all the same age as before, only now they were stuck in all separate pocket universes which was a whole other can of worms entirely. Ben cursed his brother in his mind as he was dumped out onto the side of a highway. He'd only walked ten minuted before realizing where he was - Las Vegas - fucking perfect.  The sun had just set, letting Ben know that he'd have to spend at least one night there.

Thankfully enough, Ben was twenty-one and was able to walk himself into the first shiny, high-end joint that he stumbled upon; a hotel casino called _VII_ \- _The_ _Chariot._ Ben sat at the bar, lazily ordering a water and thanking the young bartender. He asked her what the time and date was. A bit puzzled, she replied, "March twenty-fourth, twenty nineteen. Its, um," she paused to check her phone, "eight seventeen."

Ben nodded a 'thank you,' and sipped his water as he thought. He wondered if this universe would end in eight days. He kind of hoped that it wouldn't.

After a few minutes, he watched a man that looked strikingly like Klaus, walk up to the bar and wave over the young woman. It may as well have been his brother, part from the fact that this man's curls were louder and bouncier than Klaus's. This man also wore a dress shirt and jacket paired with a floor length, black skirt and a gold band on his left hand. But then he turned and smiled at Ben and Ben actually choked on his water.

"You alright, there?" The man asked amusedly and took a seat.

"Y-uh, yeah, sorry. You just look a lot like someone I know," Ben uttered, waving it off to nothing. But, no, that was definitely Klaus. Except this Klaus was handsomer, more kept and groomed. His outfit showed authority and wealth and the band on his finger showed happiness and stability.

"Have you been here before?"

"No, I just got in town today," Ben settled.

The man nodded and reached to shake his hand, "My name's Klaus. I'm the owner of this fine establishment - well, co-owner. My husband runs it with me, he's gotta be around here somewhere - oh!" Klaus had been looking around for his husband, lighting up and waving him over when he was spotted, "here he comes!"

Ben had decided to set his drink down, knowing that whoever emerged from the crowd would probably make him choke as well. He was entirely right to do so because, lo and behold, the man who came towards them was Diego.

"Diego, this is..."

"Ben."

"Ben! This is Diego. Hi, baby," he introduced them and turned to kiss Diego square on the lips and if they hadn't been brothers, like, two hours ago, it would have been a sweet sentiment.

"It's nice to meet you, Ben. Are you going to be staying here in the hotel?" Ben hadn't really thought that far ahead, but he nodded anyways and Diego smiled, "Great! We can cover your room for the first night, no problem."

"Oh- um, t-thank you so much, that means a lot," Ben smiled, taking another sip of his water. The man was a good salesman.

"It's no problem at all, just enjoy yourself here and if there's anything you need we're pretty much always on the floor."

Diego in this universe was just as kind as the one in his own universe, though he dressed better - now wearing a full suit with the top few buttons undone; just enough to make your eyes wander. This Diego had no scar across his temple, instead his hair grew thick consistently and he kept eye contact with Ben for a tremendous amount of time. His gaze made Ben shiver and he had to turn away from it before very long to order another water.

"Lindsay," Diego interrupted and the bartender looked at him questioningly, "get him one of your Orange Things. Kid looks like he could use something a bit stronger than water."

He was right and Ben smiled at him, thanking him for the drink and watching Lindsay mix a bit of this and that expertly.

"Ooh!" Klaus smiled, "Benny, you'll love this.Linds makes the best orange-lime margaritas, it's actually her secret recipe and it's sinful! Can I have one, Linds, pretty please?"

The bartender roller her eyes playfully but grabbed a second glass before turning to Ben, "this is actually his third Orange Thing this week."

Ben smiled at that and watched her mix the drinks, "isn't it Tuesday?"

"It's Tuesday," she confirmed and they both laughed.

Klaus made a childish mock of their laugh and rolled his eyes, reminding Ben of the Klaus that he'd grown up with and he smiled brightly as the margarita was sat in front of him. True to its name, the cocktail was bright orange, salted on the rim, with a slice of lime and a green straw. Damn, this actually was the best margarita he'd ever had. The two men watched him completely wrapt, while Lindsay plopped a straw in Klaus's drink and hand it to him.

"Thank you so much! You're my favorite, Lindsay!"

"I'm your only Lindsay," she teased, wiping the bar down absently before turning to the darker man, "Diego, can I get you anything?"

Diego pursed his lips in thought, "Yorsh?"

By the look on Klaus's face that was his 'usual evening drink,' and Ben chuckled at their banter. Lindsay made quick work mixing the beer with the vodka and setting the small class in front of him. Diego thanked her, ignoring the snark from his husband and sipped his drink.

"You know, Yorsh is usually something you drink with a bunch of buds," Klaus muttered and Diego sighed.

"You know," he countered, "maybe I just don't wanna walk around the floor with a neon margarita in my hand."

"Hey," Lindsay piped in, "at least Klaus is advertising my Orange Things!"

Klaus gave her a fist bump and they laughed and Ben only sipped his drink silently, watching the whole thing unfold. The four sat and talked for another few minutes before Klaus announced that he was doing another walk through the floor, just to check on everyone and maybe get caught in a card game. He kissed Diego's cheek and hopped off the barstool before weaving through the mass of patrons in the casino.

"I can go ahead and get you booked into a room if you want, it's already almost nine-thirty." Diego offered and Ben smiled. He left money on the bar for Lindsay and thanked her again for the drinks before hopping down from the barstool and following Diego to the check in towards the front of the casino.

"Top floor okay?" He asked and Ben nodded happily.

"Oh, yeah, that's perfect."

Diego hummed in agreement. He typed something into his computer before grabbing a kay card labeled 700 in beautiful, scrolling letters and handing it over to Ben.

"I think I'm gonna go on up," Ben decided, "thank you again, for everything, Diego."

"It's no problem at all, we'll probably see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Ben."

Ben smiled, "goodnight!"

He walked towards the elevators on his left, slipping the card into his jacket pocket and stepping onto one. The doors were black, as were two of the walls while the other was a floor-to-ceiling mirror, and Ben absently wondered how many people had beed fucked against that glass. Just as quickly as the thought entered his mind, it was gone when the elevator doors dinged open.

Ben also noticed that he was, in fact, not on the top floor. There were eight buttons on the elevator but he was booked on the seventh. Maybe the owners lived on eight, like some sort of fancy penthouse, he wondered. He figured that that was the most logical explanation as he fumbled with the key card and opened the first door by the elevators.

The room was rather large, fitted with a queen bed and a large closet (that he wouldn't even be able to use because he only had the one outfit in his possession. He ventured further, into the clean bathroom and decided to take advantage of the first hot shower he'd had since being alive again.

The water was steaming, fogging up the mirror as Ben undressed. He kicked his shoes and socks, next jeans and briefs off and sneered at himself as he kicked them behind the door. Next was his hoodie - he hadn't been this bare since he died - and then his shirt. He stood and looked at himself in the foggy mirror, gathering the energy to take his binder off. He hadn't missed this part. 

The grey binder took some maneuvering, but eventually it was in the pile and he was able to properly see himself. Ben's breasts had always been small, but that didn't make him hate them any less. They were there, feminine and gross. He equally hated his genitals, which he was reminded of when he removed his briefs.  It was just a ladylike mound that rested between his legs and made it uncomfortable to wear boxers because of how his thighs would touch under the fabric. 

Ben shook the dysphoria from his mind and stepped into the shower. The water felt good on his always-cold skin and his muscles instantly relaxed at the steady waterfall. 

He rested against the wall and closed his eyes, rubbing his face tiredly before reaching for the shampoo. Upon washing his body, he felt a jolt of arousal when he cleaned between his legs. The better part of him said to just give in and get off. The rational part of his brain - which, to note, was not majority - told him to wait until he got out of the shower to do anything.

He ended up staying in the shower until it turned cold and only then did he step out onto the soft mat and dry himself off. Too lazy to dress just yet, Ben laid a dry towel on the bed and laid on top of it before checking the digital clock on the bedside. Ten forty-three.He had time, no one would be bothering him at this hour of the night.

Deft fingers skirted down to his crotch and he rolled his eyes, annoyed at how _good_ it felt and how _wet_  he was already. Ben let two fingers dip down into his wetness before sliding them back up to his clit, rubbing gently at first and then with more haste. He chewed his lips to hold in a begrudged moan, wishing it were someone else's fingers. His mind drifted to the owners; Klaus, with his wild, high giggle and curly hair - Diego, with his light stubble and his beautiful, dark skin.

Oh, fuck no - he groaned and pulled his hand away in favor of rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He was most certainly _not_  going to masturbate to thoughts of his brothers for Christ's sakes. No, he wouldn't, thank you very much!

Except maybe he wanted too. Maybe the slick between his legs knew him better, because he felt his clit throb at the thought of Diego's hot tongue being there while Klaus sat behind him, rubbing his clit. And maybe he moaned quietly at the thought and moved his hand back, dipping two fingers into himself, no one was there to say one way or another. 

Except, then, someone was there. Klaus was there.

By the time he heard the knock and the door click open, Klaus had already entered and begun taking lively and wearing only pajama pants and a black, silk robe.

"Oh - fuck, Ben - shit! I'm sorry! You- uh," he rushed turning around hurriedly and facing the wall, "you left your wallet down at the bar - I was just bringing it back up. I'm sorry!"

Ben rushed to cover himself with the towel and stood up on wobbly legs to walk over to the bathroom. He tossed on his shirt and maroon briefs and stepped back out into the room.

"Thank you, for, uh, for bringing it back up."

"It's not problem, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize you were... busy?"

Ben chuckled awkwardly, "it's fine."

"I hope you don't mind me saying, Ben, you're beautiful," the grimace on Ben's face told him that he _did_ mind and he rushed to correct himself, "handsome."

Ben smiled at him and blushed in spite of himself, "thank you."

"Of course. You've had our eyes since we saw you down at the bar." Klaus admitted and stepped closer, pressing a light kiss to his wet hair. Ben stuttered back and looked at him confused.

"You have a husband." He said.

_You're_ _my_ _brother_. He meant to say.

"We've both been talking about you," Klaus hummed, "how much we wanted you. Diego said he'd love to have your legs up on his shoulders. When he came down my throat earlier, he even said your name."

Ben flushed and felt himself throb, letting Klaus bracket him against the wall with that seductive, predatory glint in his eye. He let Klaus kiss him then, moaning softly against his plush lips that tasted of vodka and citrus. When he pulled back, Ben was breathless. His lips were kiss-bitten red, his forehead was just the slightest bit sweaty and he was certainly dripping in his briefs.

"I'm sorry, I really should have asked first. You've just been driving me crazy all night is all."

"It's okay," Ben admitted, holding eye contact, "I was thinking about both of you when I touched myself."

Klaus's eyebrow's raised and and he kissed Ben again before straightening up and offering out his hand, "would you like to come up to our's and tell us all about it, baby?"

Ben's knees almost gave at the nickname and he nodded, taking Klaus's hand and letting himself be pulled into the hall and then into the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, Klaus had pushed him up against the mirror in another bruising kiss and Ben chuckled under his breath because it was the same glass that he'd previously wondered about. 

If not for Klaus pulling away, he never would have known that they'd arrived because, in that moment, his heartbeat was was louder than the elevator bells.  Klaus giggled at the dazed look on his face and took him by the hand, pulling him into the penthouse and towards the bed where Diego was already laid back for the night. 

"Oh, you didn't tell me we were expecting company, love," he hummed and looked at Ben with the faintest smirk present on his lips.

"Pfft - I didn't even tell me! You know I don't think about things before I do them!" Klaus shot back and the other two men snorted, "but when I went down to bring him his wallet, I saw the strangest thing! This little boy was down there rubbing one out. He said he was thinking about us, didn't you, baby?" 

Ben nodded sheepishly and blushed a dark crimson.

"Ben," Diego began, sitting up and reaching for the younger man's hand, "is it alright if I kiss you?"

"God,  _please-"_ Before he could even finish, Diego had pulled Ben down on top of him and into his plush lips. 

He kissed nothing like Klaus, more meticulous and careful and even somehow  _more hungry._ Klaus kissed like he was dying of thirst and like his partner's lips were the only thing that could quench him. Diego kissed like he knew that his partner needed to be quenched and he was the only one who could - and he was not above taking it away. Ben's head was spinning when Diego placed a firm hand in his hair and warm fingertips under his shirt, stopping only when he felt a lump of breast under the shirt.

"How much is okay?" He asked sweetly and Ben had ton catch his breath before responding. 

"Um, w-we can go as far as you guys want to. Just don't bring attention to the... _them_ ya know," Ben muttered, gesturing to his tits and then towards his briefs, "you can, uh, you can do whatever you want with the...  _that._ "

Diego chuckled at his lack of vocabulary but he nodded in understanding. By then Klaus was resting behind Ben on the bed, petting his hair affectionately. 

"One more thing, though, before we start," Diego added, "I tend to fall into a more dominant role when its just Klaus and me - is that okay with you too or would you rather I went gentle with you?" 

Ben was a little surprised for some reason but his eyes lit up at the possibilities. He imagined Diego's rough hands on his wrists or his throat. He imagined Diego's deep voice telling him to come and telling him that he was being good. He nodded excitedly and locked eyes with Diego who just smiled between the two submissive men.

"I can't wait, baby. I know Klaus is a bit territorial - he doesn't like anyone else to call me daddy. Is sir okay, or would you rather call me something different?" 

"N-no! Sir," he tested and Klaus hummed behind him, "it's perfect, sir."

Diego beamed and kissed his jaw, "do you have a hard limits and special safe word you can use just in case anything gets out of hand?" 

Ben blushed and shrugged lightly, "um, n-not really... I don't think I wanna be slapped on my face. But, like, spanking is okay. I-I don't like a lot of pain, a little is okay though," he admitted and both men listened with rapt attention, "m-my safe word is Horror."

"Good boy, thank you for telling us," Diego praised him and his back arched up for him, "Klaus, can you tell me your safe word and then Ben's?" 

Klaus nodded readily and did as he was told, "mine's Cards, daddy, Ben's is Horror!" 

"Such a good boy - so smart," Diego paused here to drag his husband into a loving kiss and turning his attention to the youngest, "Ben, do you know what the safe words are?"

"Cards and Horror, sir." Ben uttered.

Diego practically beamed at that, "Oh, good job, baby! I've got myself the smartest boys, don't I?"

Both men thanked Diego for the praise and he dipped his fingers under Ben's dark briefs, tugging them off and watching his eyes, "oh, Klaus, look at how wet he is. Is this all for us, baby?"

Ben whined and nodded viciously but Diego only swatted at his thigh, "I asked you a question, Ben, I'm gonna need you to tell me with words. Did you soak yourself for us?"

"Yes! Yes, sir, i-it's for you both," Ben moaned. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss to the sore spot on his thigh.

"Good boy, you're a fast learner, aren't you?"

"Ye-yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Diego only hummed in response and dipped his head between Ben's thighs, lapping up his wetness happily. Ben yelped at the feeling and then moaned loudly, trying his hardest not to buck up into his scruff. After a few minutes of teasing his clit, Diego pulled back and looked at him - his beard had Ben's slick in it and his eyes were wild and lust-blown.

It was the single most beautiful thing Ben had ever seen. 

"Klaus, you're being such a good boy waiting your turn. Can you put some pretty bruises on our boy's neck for daddy?"

Klaus blushed at the praise and nodded, "yes, daddy."

"Thank you, baby."

He wasted no time dipping back down, sliding his tongue into Ben's heat teasingly as Klaus sucked deep bruises onto the column of his neck. Ben was a mess, writhing between the bodies as his neck and pussy were both sucked in contrasting tempos. It didn't take long before heat was pooling in Ben's stomach and he was gripping Klaus's curls. 

"Please, sir, I'm clo- close. Please, I-"

"Come on," Diego cut him off, "come for us. It won't be the last time you come tonight, though. I hope you know that, baby."

Ben moaned obscenely at his words, arching his back and coming hard on the older man's tongue. Diego ate him through his orgasm, licking up his mess thoroughly until he was crying.

"You're both so good for me," he hummed and climbed up, kissing Ben's lips and then Klaus's, "can you sit up and let Klaus out, honey? - thank you. Klaus, hands and knees for me. That's it, good boy."

Klaus hurried to obey, straddling Ben's waist and kissing him, finally, for the first time since the elevator and it was heavenly. Diego kissed his hips and ass, rubbing his cheeks adoringly before smacking one of them lightly a couple of times - just to watch the bounce. 

"Please, daddy," he whined, arching his ass in the air.

"What do you need, babydoll?" 

"F-fuck me, daddy, please?! I've been so good tonight, daddy, please! I need you!" 

Klaus's voice was high, strained, and needy; Ben felt his clit throbbing at just the look on his face. Diego must have agreed because he reached between them, dipped two fingers into Ben's wet cunt and brought them to Klaus's ass. He howled at that, dropping his head to Ben's shoulder as Diego teased one fingertip inside of him.

"You're right," Diego hummed, "you _have_ been very good for daddy tonight. Bringing me a pretty present and listening to daddy when he tells you what to do. I'm so proud of you. I love you, baby."

"Thank you, daddy, oh - _fuck!_ Th-thank you, daddy, I love you so much!" Klaus choked out as a second finger slipped into him.

There wasn't quite enough cum to make the stretch painless, but it felt good all the same. The pain kept him on the ground when his subspace threatened to take him out of his mind. It wasn't long before he had to reach out for more of Ben's slick, who moaned at every touch, and added a third finger inside of Klaus, stretching him out. 

"Please, daddy, I- I'm okay. I'm ready, daddy, please fuck me!" Klaus begged. He was sobbing wildly now, tears dripping fat on Ben's cheeks and forehead. 

"Ben," Diego started, pointing towards the table beside the bed, "can get reach in there and hand me a condom please? Klaus is gonna fuck you if thats alright." 

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Ben hummed.

He reached blindly into the drawer, pulled out a purple, foil square and handed it to Diego. Klaus sat up straight and the younger watched in complete awe as Diego rolled the condom onto his boy, whispering in his ear softly something that Ben could not hear. After a minute Klaus was pushed back onto his hands and knees over Ben and Diego began with more orders. 

"Legs up, baby, I need you to wrap them around Klaus's hips," he said and smiled when Ben complied, "that's it, such an obedient thing."

"Thank you, sir," Ben blushed.

"Klaus, amor, I want you to fuck him good for daddy, can you do that?"

"Yes, daddy! Yes, p-please fuck me," Klaus whined and dropped his head between his shoulders. Diego smacked his ass hard and he yelped.

"You know better than that, babe, I'll fuck you whenever I'm good and ready to. Do you understand?" He growled, gripping his curls and pulling him up off of the bed.

"Yes! Daddy, yes, I'm s - I'm sorry, daddy!"

Klaus was wailing and writhing and eventually Diego guessed he'd had enough because he then landed with an ' _oof_ ' on Ben's chest.

"Good," he sneered, "get to it, Klaus, I want you to make him scream."

Klaus wasted no time at all; he kissed Ben first, all sweet and excited, and then slipped inside of him. He left Ben very little time to adjust - just bottoming out in one easy slide and the moaned loudly in unison. Ben's legs were wrapped around his waist so tightly that the only thing on the sheets were his shoulders and head while Klaus began a quick pace that made Ben see stars.Diego made pleased sounds as he watched them, stroking himself lazily and teasingly bumping Klaus's hole every so often just to drive him crazy. Klaus wanted more than anything to just stop and beg for it. He wanted so badly to tell his husband just how he needed it - but he knew that wasn't for tonight. Tonight , he would behave, because he wanted to show off for Ben for whatever reason, and that pleased Diego. Pleasing Diego was all he really cared about, anyways.

So Klaus's mouth stayed shut, save for the astounding shout that fell from his red lips when he was finally filled. Diego moaned lowly once he did so, and the sound alone made Ben's clit throb. Klaus's pace became uneven as he tried to find a balance between the push and pull of their tangled-up bodies.

Diego stayed completely still, one hand in Klaus's hair and the other on his ass, and let him create the pace. Only when he brushed against his prostate and Klaus wasn't able to concentrate anymore did he take over.

Eventually, a broad hand snaked around Klaus's throat and squeezed just how he liked, making him moan and clench around Diego's cock instinctively. Diego moaned and tightened his grip on his husband's throat.

"You're pretty tight for a little whore, you know that?" He sneered and bit down on Klaus's shoulder.

Klaus wailed, swallowing thickly under the hand and he nodded, "Yes daddy! B-because I'm only your who-whore, daddy!"

"You're smart, too - it's a good thing you know who you belong to." Diego said, voice low and gravely. He tightened his hand on Klaus's throat but only for a moment before removing it and watching him heave air into his lungs.

"Ben, I want you to touch yourself for me. Can you do that?" He continued and Ben nodded excitedly.

"Yes, sir. Th-thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, doll, thank you for behaving so well for me tonight."

Ben blushed at the compliment but had no idea how to respond. He decided then on moving one hand down from where it was clutching the pillow and rubbing his clit feverishly. He moaned loudly as every thrust from Diego drove Klaus into him in deep staccatos.

He could feel it when Diego was close - less than ten minutes later as his rhythm faltered and he spilled deep into Klaus with a mighty groan.

Klaus was the first to speak.

"Th-thank you, daddy," he moaned wetly, "c-can I come, daddy? Please, daddy!?"

"Go on, angel," Diego allowed, "I want you to pull out come on Ben's face. Ben, is that alright?"

Ben lit up at that, looking wide-eyed between them, "yes, sir! Please, Klaus, please come on my face!"

Klaus moaned and pulled out, feeling close the instant that Ben spoke. He removed the condom and tossed it to the floor before scootching up so that his knees were on either side of Ben's breasts. He looked down in awe as Ben's tongue lolled out and his eyes fluttered close, waiting patiently to be marked.

It wasn't long before Klaus was coming hard, painting Ben's tongue, nose, hair, eyebrow, everything. Ben moaned and licked the cum from his lips, locking eyes with Klaus devilishly.

Diego had slipped two fingers inside of him by then, using his thumb to work the younger man's clit intently and kissing his thighs. He sang the softest praises into Ben's sweaty skin, however, one sentence stuck out above the others.

"I want you to come on my fingers, Ben," he insisted, "scream for us, cutie."

Ben did exactly that, arching his back up off the bed and howling their names like a prayer. He gripped Klaus's thighs tightly as his toes curled in blinding ecstasy.

"Thank you, s-sir! Thank you, Klaus!" Ben moaned and Klaus bent down to place a fat kiss on his lips.

Diego left at some point in the next few moments m, sneaking into the bathroom and re-emerging with two wet rags. When he came back in, Klaus was resting his head on Ben's broad chest and he couldn't hold in the grin on his face.

Klaus sat up excitedly when he noticed Diego entering the room and waited for him to sit and clean him up. Diego knew that Klaus had slipped further into subspace than Ben had, and he used that as a gauge to decide to care for him first to ensure that he didn't drop.

Klaus fell boneless in his husbands arms as he was wiped with the cool rag. Diego kissed his eyes softly and hummed praises, making sure he knew how _perfect_ and how _beautiful_ he was and how much _daddy loves you_. Klaus hummed at the soft words, kissing Diego's shoulder and neck sweetly.

By the time he'd moved to Ben, the younger man was dozing off and he jumped at the coldness of the cloth. Diego promptly apologized and promised that he would be able to sleep very soon. He told Ben gently that he was _so handsome_  and _so good_ and that he was _so proud_ as he gently cleaned the man's face.

Ben fell back onto the bed pulling Klaus into his arms and lazily kissing his forehead. Diego had gotten up again, bringing the now-soiled rags into the bathroom to wash later. He slid into bed behind Klaus, knowing that he would refuse to sleep unless he was attached to Diego in some way.

Klaus had relaxed instantly into the touch and let his eyes slip shut only when Diego kissed his sweaty hair.

Ben had fallen asleep before either of them, letting his body get used to the warmth of the other two men and and deciding that, just maybe, he would deal with getting back home on a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end i'm rly proud and scared of you but i love you for doing it fellas (':


End file.
